


Daisy's Child

by GreyjoyStarkgirl1985



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyjoyStarkgirl1985/pseuds/GreyjoyStarkgirl1985
Summary: Daisy Johnson wasn't expecting her life to change when she and Jemma Simmons went on girls day after a grueling mission. She wasn't expecting to find the van in the alleyway. And she most definitely wasn't expecting to find a child in the van. But she did. This is the story of Daisy's Child.





	Daisy's Child

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story that I thought up because a reader requested it on my Agents of Shield Preferences on Wattpad. I thought that it would make a pretty good stand alone story. There are mentions of child abandonment and character death. I hope you all enjoy.

Daisy and Simmons had gone for a rare girls day out after particularly gruesome mission. They had gone to a nail saloon and manicures and pedicures. And were just now on their way to get lunch when a sound caught Daisy's attention.

"Did you hear that?" she asked Simmons looking around.

Simmons shook her head. "So where do you want to go and have lunch?" she asked Daisy as the duo kept walking a little. 

Daisy stopped in her tracks. 

"Ok," said Simmons, "I'll choose where we go to lunch but next time you have to...."

"It's not that Simmons," Daisy said listening to the soft wailing sound coming from somewhere. "You really don't hear that?"

Simmons shook her head and was about to start walking when Daisy walked towards where the sound was coming from.

As she walked towards the van that was parked in the alleyway the sounds of wailing grew louder and louder. Interest piqued she continued to walked towards the van. 

"Daisy," Simmons called, "what about lunch?"

"In minute Simmons," she called as she slowly approached the front of the van. Looking into the front window she saw a car seat facing backwards. "Simmons call 911. There's a child in this van."

Simmons started to dial the number as Daisy broke one of the windows in the van. 

Daisy looked around to make sure that she wasn't about to get in trouble for breaking into someone's van. The child inside the van started to cry some more.

"Don't worry," Daisy called to her. "I'm going to get you out of here." She opened the door of the van and climbed inside. What she saw when she neared the crying child broke her heart. 

In the car seat sat a child almost a year old with bright green eyes and red hair dressed in a soiled onesie. The smell that was coming from the child was quite awful. Daisy picked you up carefully looking around your surroundings. 

"How long have you been left here?" she asked the child not expecting an answer.

"The police and an ambulance are on the way," Simmons said as she covered her nose and mouth from the smell coming off of your small form. She looked at you with pity in her eyes. 

"Let's see if anyone knows where this child's parents are," said Daisy catching someone watching the two women. She walked over to the woman who began to walk away. "We're not going to hurt," she called out to the woman. "We just want to know where this child's parents are."

The woman stopped short and turned towards Daisy as she walked towards her. "I don't know much about the child but the parents have been dead for a few weeks," the woman told Daisy. "I was going to go and take her to orphanage but she seems to have taken a liking to you. Maybe you should keep her." With that said the woman walked off as quick as she could.

Daisy looked down at the child not really knowing what to do. She knew it wouldn't be right to just leave you at an orphanage. Orphanages are notorious for not being really good places. Foster care wasn't really an option either. Daisy knew where that would end up being a product of the Foster care system herself. But was she ready to take care of a child herself. Looking down into your bright green eyes she found herself being ready.

"Looks like your coming home with me after we're done at the hospital," she told the child as the ambulance neared the scene.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. I was wondering if I should keep this going or not? I will try to update soon.


End file.
